Enjoy Yourselves!
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Sasuke didn't see anyone at first, so he quietly shut the door behind him and took a few more steps forward. When he did, though, he was horrified by what he saw." Rated T for suggestive themes.


Sasuke had been having a decent day. He'd taken the majority of the morning to clean up his house, gone out for lunch with Sakura, and had even managed to avoid his fangirls most of the day. His pink-haired friend had even pulled off convincing him to watch the randomly scheduled fireworks later in the evening.

All in all, it was a fairly pleasant day for Sasuke.

As he began his trek home that night, he realized he hadn't seen Naruto all day. That was quite odd, as the Uzumaki boy normally spent the better part of the day with Sasuke, unless one of them had more pressing of plans. So, confused by the lack of his best friend's presence, the Uchiha swiftly turned around and began walking the other direction, toward Naruto's place.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke hesitated before opening the door to his friend's apartment. Anytime he came over, he never knocked, as Naruto always told him he didn't need to. But this time, he thought he heard something strange from inside. He stopped abruptly in the middle of reaching for the front door's handle the instant he heard what sounded oddly like a pleased moan.

Sasuke stopped to consider this. Had Naruto finally gotten someone home? He went through all of their friends and tried to figure out who it might be. Obviously not Sakura, she was with Sasuke almost the whole day. Naruto wasn't gay, as far as Sasuke knew, so that crossed out all of their guy friends. It could be Ino, he thought, but then he remembered that she had some weird thing going on with Sai. Sasuke then decided it had to be Hinata, as she was the only female their age that Naruto saw regularly.

But damn. He hadn't been expecting that one anytime soon.

So, he knocked. He made sure to do it loudly, just in case they didn't hear it. After a long moment of no one answering the door, he figured he hadn't knocked loudly enough. He didn't want to seem rude, though, by knocking any louder because if he did he'd practically be banging on the door. So instead, Sasuke decided to just yolo it and opened the door, stepping inside silently.

Sasuke didn't see anyone at first, so he quietly shut the door behind him and took a few more steps forward. When he did, though, he was horrified by what he saw.

He had been half-right on his predictions… Naruto had brought someone home, yes, but it was not Hinata. It wasn't even a girl! He really had no words. Sasuke just stood there with his mouth literally hung open as he stared at the sight before him.

Eventually, though, one of them noticed him and pulled away from the other to say,

"Evening, little brother. Come to visit, have you?"

The other simply stuttered out,

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here!"

"U-um…" the younger of the two present Uchihas began. "I-I was just… Wait… What the hell is going on here? I just came to see Naruto since I hadn't seen him all day, and what do I find? I find him making out with my brother on his couch!"

"Sasuke, it's… Uh…" Naruto awkwardly buried his face in Itachi's neck, humming appreciatively when he felt the older boy wrap his arms around him in response.

"If you are concerned for your friend, as I'm sure you are, you have no reason to be worried," Itachi said, looking his younger brother straight in the eye. "I would never even consider hurting him."

Truth be told, Sasuke hadn't even thought about being concerned yet. He was still too shocked by this new revelation to even function right anymore. "W-what the hell…" he muttered, trying to keep his eyes off of the ridiculous sight of his best friend and his brother.

Naruto was still too embarrassed by the situation to remove his face from his boyfriend's neck, and Itachi was watching Sasuke's inner turmoil with an amused gaze. Eventually, Sasuke said,

"That's gross, I don't want to see that. I'm leaving, so you can get back to whatever dirty and perverted things you were planning on doing to my best friend, now." He gagged. "Enjoy yourselves."

Naruto was finally able to look up once he heard the front door close. "Well… I guess he had to find out sometime."

"Hn," was all Itachi deemed necessary in response, being quick to do all the dirty and perverted things that he was certain Sasuke would never want to see without gauging out his own eyes.

**FIN.**


End file.
